


Date

by fairhearing



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Dry Humping, First Date, First Time, Lap Sex, M/M, Making Out, Nipple Play, Porn, Sweet, Virginity, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairhearing/pseuds/fairhearing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "Sulu is fooling around with virginal still-sewenteen Chekov and discovers that Chekov has like insanely sensitive nipples."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date

 

 

* * *

 

That night, he and Pavel had decided to go on "a really date" (as Pavel put it), instead of just going to Sulu's quarters and trying to invent a viable two-person betting version of Omaha poker for an hour or so before giving up and kissing, as they'd been doing for the past several weeks. But at twenty-hundred, when Pavel showed up in actual dress uniform, his hair slicked back adorably, Sulu simply had to pull him in and tackle him to the sofa. Luckily Pavel seemed very agreeable to the new plan.  
  
They were up to Sulu's favorite part of making out, when the overwhelming need to taste every part of Pavel's mouth had simmered into a nice slow burn and Pavel was spread out hot and soft in his lap like a blanket, when Sulu pulled back for a second and grinned before starting to undo Pavel's uniform shirt.  
  
"Mmm?" Pavel's eyes were still closed.  
  
"Can't get this wrinkled," Sulu murmured, and smiled at the breathless laugh he got in reply. He lifted the shirt up and gently off, tousling Pavel's hair back to curls when he was done, and rested his hands lightly on his warm bare shoulders, deeply humming approval into Pavel's mouth when he gave a little whimper.   
  
They hadn't done this before, taken off any part of each other's clothes. Sulu kind of liked it, actually, how sweet and innocent, almost chaste, they'd been since they started dating, since Pavel's hot-faced stammering _I like you_ in the hallway one morning when they'd been waiting for the turbolift, Sulu caught mid-yawn and almost choking when he tried to respond. Maybe because they could both feel the electric tingle each time they touched, the blue-white heat between them that made them swallow and blush and laugh breathlessly even when they were just chatting at dinner. Somehow the knowledge of how hot they made each other made this, the little window of time before they'd had sex, pleasurable in its own way, something delicious.  
  
Which probably made the wait nicer for Pavel. When Sulu set limits for himself, on the other hand, there was never any danger of his crossing those limits. It simply didn't happen. So when he told himself he wouldn't touch Pavel between the navel and the knees until his eighteenth birthday, two months away, it was almost freeing, a kind of relief to know he wouldn't have to struggle to control himself until then.  
  
That was until he ran his fingertips from Pavel's clavicle to his ribs, and Pavel broke the kiss with a little cry.  
  
Sulu froze.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said immediately. "Did I hurt something?"  
  
Pavel grimaced, shook his head.  
  
"Are you ticklish?"  
  
Pavel pressed the heel of his hand against his eye.  
  
"It's okay, just let me know, I'd never -- I hate people who do that, like they think it's funny even when you tell them not to --"  
  
"It didn't tickle."  
  
Sulu blinked. "Oh."  
  
Pavel eased one eye open, and sighed.  
  
"It is, um," he murmured. The tips of his ears were red, and Sulu had to hold himself still to keep from licking them. "It, feels... a lot. Here." He gestured vaguely to his chest.  
  
It took Sulu a minute to figure out what he meant.  
  
"You mean -- you're sensitive?" he said, in a much lower voice than he'd intended. "Here?"   
  
He pressed his thumb gently to a hard little nipple, and at once Pavel shuddered, shoulder flexing.  
  
Sulu swallowed heavily.  
  
"Okay," he said, and pulled Pavel forward into another kiss. It seemed like the right thing to say; and anyway this was all in the safe zone, wasn't it? Still innocent, just touching. Just running his hands down Pavel's chest.  
  
"Hikaru!"  
  
Sulu pulled back, breathless and sheepish.  
  
"Sorry," he said, licking his lips.  
  
Pavel was staring at him, his thin little chest heaving. He looked like he was about to say something, but then he just took Sulu's hand in his own and drew it up against his body, slowly.  
  
"What is it?" said Sulu. His heart was pounding in his ears. "You like it?"  
  
Pavel nodded, still not meeting his eyes.  
  
"I like it too," he said softly, watching every tiny shift on Pavel's face, knowing deep down that he was crossing the barrier but unwilling to stop. "I like the sounds you make."  
  
Pavel whimpered again at that, and let out the sweetest little gasp when Sulu circled both nipples with his fingers, just gently at first, barely touching, then dragging the rougher pads of his thumbs over the tight pink skin. Pavel shivered up with a helpless moan, exactly how Sulu'd imagined he might sound the first time Sulu pulled him off.  
  
"You make me hard," he found himself whispering into Pavel's ear as he stroked, and there was another moan, sharper and edged with what sounded like a sob. Sulu licked one thumb, then the other, before bringing them back to Pavel's nipples. "All the time."  
  
"Hikaru," cried Pavel, throwing his head back.  
  
"Mmm" was all Sulu could say, the sound rumbling from his chest. He blew a gentle breath of cool air on Pavel's wet skin, and felt him buck crazily in his arms, grinding down hard on Sulu's lap. That was definitely not part of the plan but Sulu didn't care; he wasn't touching anywhere he wasn't supposed to, and the look on Pavel's face, the noises he was making, the way his crazy breaths felt against Sulu's skin, God.  
  
Sulu rubbed him harder and faster, all the images he'd painted of Pavel arching, moaning, bucking, coming flashing so fast across his vision that he couldn't even think. "Hikaru, I can't" he heard Pavel say, a frantic whisper that was almost a whine, "I can't, I can't" before he was jerking his hips in erratic thrusts against Sulu's lap, gasping loud, _coming_.  
  
For a minute Sulu was totally frozen, his hands tight around Pavel's heaving sides; but gradually the high-pitched panting slowed, grew softer. Sulu felt soft curls pressing into his shoulder.  
  
The choice here, he thought, was obvious. He could gently peel Pavel away, press a hand to his forehead and apologize for losing control, agonize later over what he'd done and how Pavel must be taking it; or he could cede the point to the universe.  
  
Sulu pulled Pavel closer and breathed a kiss into his neck. 

 

* * *

 


End file.
